Game Over
by Zurethys
Summary: 7 pemuda terperangkap di dalam demensi kuno akibat kebodohan kawannya. Sebuah demensi berupa permainan yang mengharuskan para pemainnya megakhiri permainan itu sendiri-dengan membunuh satu sama lain. /Bahkan orang baik pun, menyayangi nyawanya/Prologue


oXo

GAME OVER

oXo

Sebagian besar karakter - karakter disini adalah punyanya om Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma pinjam, saya tidak menghasilkan uang dari sini.

o-

Prologue

o-

Bau amis darah dan bau kotoran bercampur satu di sebuah ruangan gelap bawah tanah. Enam pemuda berkumpul. Bukanlah reuni yang sengaja dibuat. Tapi mereka semua saling mengenal. Tiga pemuda berdiri dengan tubuh tegap sembari terus memegangi senjatanya-waspada. Dua orang pemuda tengkurap dengan rasa sakit menjerat. Perih di seluruh tubuh, baju yang sudah terkoyak, mulut yang bergerak perlahan-membacakan do'a - do'a suci, atau melontarkan sumpah serapah kepada seorang pemuda berperawakan sedang yang menatap mereka hina. Satu orang lagi berada di belakangnya-berdiri tegap dengan penuh kepercayaan tinggi-orang yang terlihat begitu bodoh. Dibawahnya terbujur kaku sosok yang dikenali semua orang. Kulit coklat dengan rambut kuning berantakan.

"Semoga kalian semua musnah! Semoga kalian semua terbakar hidup - hidup!" seorang pemuda berteriak kesetanan. Pipi pucatnya menempel di tanah, rambutnya awut - awutan. Kain di sekujur tubuhnya diseraki campuran lumpur dan darah yang mengering. Tenggorokannya kering. Lambungnya berhari - hari tak berisi. Matanya redup, bibirnya gemetaran.

"Diam kau!" kali ini pemuda yang lebih tua. Matanya memancarkan amarah yang meledak - ledak. "Adik sialan!"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?! Mengataiku adik sialan?!"

"Persetan! Demi Jashin, aku akan membakar kalian hidup - hidup!" Lelaki berperawakan besar menyumpah. Mata tajamnya entah menuju kemana. Wajahnya memerah-akibat terbakar sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat, bercampur dengan amarah yang meledak.

"Bagus! Setelah itu kau mau apakan kami? Menyantap kami untuk makan malam?"

"Ide bagus! Berhubung perutku sudah lama tak diisi,"

"Aku tak akan mengakhirinya disini. Ini curang," kali ini pemuda suci. Memiliki sepasang emerald dan kulit putih pucat. Ksatria yang gagah berani tak kenal ampun, namun menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Seorang pemimpin ideal di kalangan masyarakat. Rambut merahnya mencolok, tumbuh keatas tak beraturan. Wajahnya yang selalu datar nampak bimbang.

"Hentikan itu! Apa yang kau tahu soal permainan ini? Tidak ada kata curang!"

"Perang. Kita harus perang,"

"Hahahahah.." suara tawa setan yang terlalu memaksa. Seorang pemuda bermata kelam menyala - nyala. "Perkataanmu menggelitikku!"

Pemuda yang berlumur lumpur dan darah tadi menggertakan gigi - giginya. Tak kuasa menahan amarah atas segala yang tengah mereka rundingkan. Tak peduli begitu banyak darah yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuh. Bibirnya yang robek, dan beberapa giginya yang berjatuhan "Matilah kalian semua!"

Plak!

Sebuah cambukan mendarat pas di wajah kotornya. Membuatnya meringis, menahan perih yang amat sangat. Rasanya ingin mati saja. Derita yang ia pikul sudah sangat menyakitkan.

"Akh!"

"Kalian.. SIAPA KALIAN? KALIAN BUKANLAH TEMAN SATU SEKOLAHKU YANG DULU AKU KENAL!" rambut pemuda yang satunya, yang selalu dikucir menyerupai nanas, kini terurai. Pemuda ini tampak sekarat. Keadaannya lebih parah dibanding yang satunya. Disiksa lebih parah. Berkali - kali diperlakukan seperti hewan. Dicambuki berulang kali. Diberi roti basi, dan air kotor untuk diminum. Tidur tak pernah nyenyak, akibat rasa sakit yang terus mencengkram dirinya. Sel yang sempit, dan memiliki bau tak sedap.

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MENGENALKU!" pemuda bermata kelam murka. "Cih!" Wajahnya yang rupawan ditumbuhi beberapa lekukan-dan luka akibat bekas perang. Seorang petarung licik, yang tak kenal ampun. Bajunya mahal, pertanda mempunyai jabatan yang kuat. Haus akan kekuasaan. Orang ini, bukanlah pemimpin yang didamba - dambakan. Melainkan pemimpin yang membuat masyarakat setempat ingin melempari wajahnya dengan kotoran-namun karena terlalu takut jadilah hanya menunduk sembari ribut menyumpah nyerapah dalam hati.

Pemuda suci tadi menggepalkan tangannya. Menatap si mata kelam dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa kau tidak takut? Kau meludahi jasad saudara kandungmu sendiri,"

Suara tawa menggema.

"Hah? Apakah kau percaya akan hal - hal seperti itu?" si mata kelam menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan menghina. Kemudian menyeringai. Meletakkan telapak kaki kanannya yang terlindungi oleh sepatu kulit hitam yang berlumuran cairan merah kental di wajah orang yang membeku di hadapannya. Gerakannya perlahan-nampak seperti sedang menepuk - nepuk.

"Kau gila!" sang pemuda membulatkan kedua matanya. Berteriak kepada si mata kelam-sembari melangkah mundur ke belakang. Tatapannya semakin waspada. Menatap satu persatu pemuda disana yang telah menyiapkan senjata. Ia sadar, darah akan kembali tumpah. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengambil pedang yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

"Ya. Mari akhiri permainan ini," senyum memuakkannya lenyap. Tergantikan oleh seulas garis tipis tegas. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, nafsu untuk membunuh merantai tubuhnya. Saat menatap kedua onyx tajam miliknya, kau akan segera tahu bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskanmu. Seulas senyum mencurigakan perlahan - lahan muncul.

Dia haus.

Dia haus akan darah.

o-

Waw! Ini fic fantasy pertamaku!

Yosh... Mohon kritik dan sarannya... :)


End file.
